


奶香(R18)

by muling0910



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muling0910/pseuds/muling0910
Summary: ⚠️产乳play⚠️少许dirty talk这是我的第二篇文，希望你们会喜欢
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Son Dongpyo
Kudos: 5





	奶香(R18)

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️产乳play  
> ⚠️少许dirty talk  
> 这是我的第二篇文，希望你们会喜欢

「哥……」韩胜宇在半梦半醒之间被孙东杓摇醒，声音听上去可怜兮兮的「嗯……东杓继续睡吧……这天都还没亮呢……」说完便翻过身想睡下「哥哥……我难受……」一听到自家宝贝不舒服，韩胜宇立马就清醒了「东杓？！」韩胜宇紧张的左看看右瞧瞧，过了一段时间才发现哪里不对劲「唔……好涨，哼……哥哥帮帮我……」原来是孙东杓涨奶了，白色的乳汁浸湿了孙东杓胸前的衣襟，形成一幅淫靡的画面，韩胜宇原本已经要扑上去了，但一，想到可能会把自家女儿吵醒，他的欲望立马被理智拉回来「东杓啊，哥再想别的方法帮你——」他突然想起家里有集乳器，于是便转身准备去拿，但却被孙东杓一把拉住「哈啊……要、要哥哥帮……」孙东杓难耐又带着哭腔的奶音，让早已被理智浇熄的欲火又重新点燃了，韩胜宇把孙东杓的短T下摆拉高让他咬好，短T下的风光更加淫靡不堪，粉嫩的乳尖还在向外淌着乳汁，原本还有衣料吸收的乳汁现在已经淌到了小腹。  
韩胜宇的舌尖从孙东杓的小腹流连到那两处软肉，含住点缀在上面的樱桃吮吸，温热的乳汁是甘甜的，这样的甜美让韩胜宇欲罢不能，换来了他更加有力的吸吮，太刺激了，孙东杓失神的想着，手不觉放在韩胜宇的头顶往自己的方向压来「哈啊……哥哥……唔……啊嗯～」或许是因为太过于舒爽，孙东杓的玉茎颤抖着吐出浓稠的精液，短裤上沾满了白色液体，看起来仿佛失禁一般，孙东杓羞得满脸通红，用手挡住自己的双眼，不忍直视此景，这个举动被韩胜宇发现了，大手强硬的把孙东杓挡在双目前的小手拉开抵在床板上，逼迫他直视自己的双眼，孙东杓想转头避开韩胜宇炙热的目光，却被强硬的扳过脸，孙东杓终于迎上了他的目光，而他从韩胜宇眼里看到的是——欲望，韩胜宇眼里的欲火不停跳动，熊熊燃烧，仿佛下一秒就要将自己拆吃入腹，接下来韩胜宇的动作让孙东杓猝不及防，韩胜宇的手指伸进他的小嘴，孙东杓凭着本能将舌尖缠绕上指尖，舌尖和指尖分开时还牵出一条银丝。  
因为孙东杓怀孕的关系，两个人已经很久没做了，即便已经侵入到第三根指头，甬道依旧干涩无比，韩胜宇安抚般的吻遍他身体的每一处，直至在大腿内侧留下吻痕，穴口分泌出少许透明的淫液，扩张才得以顺利进行。  
加到第四根手指时，水声带出一层淫靡充斥在整个房间内，孙东杓的脸比刚才更红了，小孩太勾人，韩胜宇早就被撩的下身硬的发疼，见扩张的差不多了，韩胜宇迫不及待的整根没入，穴内被炙热的硬物顶开的感觉太过强烈，孙东杓禁不住的叫了一声，这一声撩人心弦，让韩胜宇差点把持不住，他往前一顶便感觉到媚肉层层吸附上来将他的巨大紧紧裹住，他爽的倒吸一口气「东杓这里吸的真紧」说完孙东杓的后穴绞的更紧了，本能反应的讨好换来了韩胜宇更加卖力的顶弄，他被顶的一颤一颤的「那里……哈啊……不可以……昂～～」韩胜宇被孙东杓的浪叫激的下身又涨大了一圈，房间弥漫着水声以及肉体拍打声，白皙的臀瓣被撞的发红「东杓怎么出那么多水？嗯？」韩胜宇贴在他耳边用气音说，孙东杓爽的找不着南北，也讲不出话，只能发出无助的呻吟「哼嗯……不要再说了……哈啊——」孙东杓羞耻的不行，让他别再说了，却让韩胜宇又起了逗弄的坏心思「东杓真的不喜欢这样？不喜欢这里为什么还咬这么紧？嗯？」韩胜宇越发的得寸进尺，孙东杓的头羞的越来越低，几乎就要钻到地缝里去。  
太勾人了，这小孩，韩胜宇红着眼，发了狠的用更大的力道向前顶弄「好快——老公操的我爽死了——」韩胜宇操弄的力道让他欲仙欲死，嘴里胡乱的蹦出荤话，他根本没意识到自己都说了些什么，他单纯只是凭着本能拼凑出破碎的字句，这样的孙东杓让韩胜宇爱不释手「小骚猫……老公让你更爽好不好？嗯？」说着边大开大合的往更里面操干，性器直抵在宫口上「哈啊啊——不可以——嗯啊——会怀孕的——啊啊——」过于强烈的快感，让孙东杓更加放荡的浪叫「那就再生一个——」抽插的速度越发加快，孙东杓玉茎顶端开始冒水，射出一股稀薄的精液，韩胜宇也把积累已久的欲望全数灌进孙东杓因为高潮而收紧的穴内。  
韩胜宇把孙东杓从床上横抱起，怀里的人还醒着，但身子软的不行，只能任由韩胜宇帮自己清洗身体，洗澡洗到一半，孙东杓的头就开始一点一点的，不久就睡倒在韩胜宇的怀里我家小奶猫太可爱了，韩胜宇望着他的脸庞，温柔的笑着。  
把人抱回床上时，孙东杓已经熟睡了，韩胜宇分别吻了吻女儿和孙东杓的额头「睡吧，我的两个小宝贝。」

小番外①(一家六口)：  
「胜宇哥……我又怀孕了——」孙东杓抬起头就见韩胜宇往自己的怀里扑「真的？」孙东杓一点头，韩胜宇就把他抱起来转了个两圈，额……这已经是他们两人的第四个孩子了……

小番外②(带娃记)：  
孙东杓看着粘在韩胜宇身上的四个孩子，目光温柔的笑着「这样的生活真好，以后就这么过吧！」他看着韩胜宇朝他跑来，给了他一个深吻，反应过来的孙东杓脸色涨红「呀！孩子们还在呢！」伴随而来的是韩胜宇响彻云霄的哀号声

**Author's Note:**

> 我们X1终于可以出席活动了，好开心呐！  
> 听到当下整个爆哭，2019终于发生一次好事了！  
> 我们下次再见叭！


End file.
